1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting bracket system and more particularly pertains to a bracket apparatus adapted for mounting a component (such as, for example, an electrical transformer) to a wall in a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large size display signs are increasingly employed in large venues such as enclosed and open air stadiums and sports fields for displaying information and images to the people in the venue. The display signs are typically mounted high in the air for maximum visibility in these venues, and in the case of the outdoor venues, the signs are often continuously exposed to elements such as wind and moisture for a period of many years.
The display signs are typically formed by a plurality of substantially identical display modules that are assembled together to form a bank of modules. Each of the display modules is equipped with individual electrical circuitry for actuating the module's display device (for example, by illuminating a light bulb or turning a multi-faceted cube) individually of the other display modules in the bank of modules. The various components present in each of the modules can contribute significantly to the weight of the sign, and complicate the initial assembly of the sign. Because of the large number of modules employed in a typical display sign, it is desirable to minimize the weight and complexity of assembly of the parts forming each module. However, the stresses encountered in manufacture, shipping, installation, and operation of the display sign make durability of the modules (and the components therein) a primary concern for manufacturing such signs.
A significant component of a typical display sign module is an electrical coil transformer for converting the voltage of the electricity supplied to each of the individual modules to a voltage useful by the components of the module. The transformer in each module often has a significant weight, especially when higher voltages and power levels are used. Illustratively, a typical transformer can weigh up to 10 to 15 pounds or more, and therefore a strong support structure is required for mounting the transformer in the module. The significant weight of the transformer, and the need to keep the transformer securely mounted in place during the stages of the life of the display sign, makes a strong and secure mounting for the transformer of utmost concern.
Previously, laminated core type transformers, and especially the large transformers employed in large display signs, have been mounted on a mounting wall in these signs by a plurality of individual "L-shaped" brackets each fastened individually and directly to the transformer and to the mounting wall. Mounting the transformer in this manner also required a plurality of fasteners on the transformer and on the mounting wall, and in turn a plurality of fastening operations, at least some of which had to be performed in the confines of the interior of the display sign. Alignment of holes in the transformer, the brackets, and the mounting wall for mounting the fasteners also proved difficult due in part to varying tolerances in the numerous parts to be aligned. Also, the laminated core type transformers have typically been mounted directly against the surface of the mounting wall, thus limiting any cooling air flow therebetweeen.
Further, toroid-shaped transformers have been mounted in modules by a fastener extending through the center of the toroid into the mounting wall. Toroidal transformers of adjacent modules have previously been mounted by a common fastener extending through a common wall located between the modules. However, this approach holds the toroid transformer directly against the mounting wall and limits the air flow about the transformer.
Therefore, a simple and lightweight manner for mounting components in the modules of display signs is highly desirable for manufacturing and transport and durability purposes.